


A Speedy Christmas

by ScullysRightEyebrow



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullysRightEyebrow/pseuds/ScullysRightEyebrow
Summary: Mulder has a Christmas gift for Scully.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! My first one-shot that isn't full of angst! 
> 
> Set in season 7.

Find me on Tumblr! [Scully's Right Eyebrow](https://scullys-right-eyebrow-txf.tumblr.com/)

 

It was 10:00 on a Friday night and Dana Scully was already in her pajamas. There might have been a time in her life where she would spend her Friday nights out with friends, at a bar, or god forbid on a date, but those days were over. Well, except for the date part. If you count cuddling up with Mulder on the couch while he watched the Knicks game on TV a date, but considering how her romantic life had gone the past seven years, she definitely counted it as a date. Plus, she might even open that bottle of wine she’d been saving, and she definitely had an idea about what activities they could partake in after the game. They may be like an old married couple in some respects, but their relatively new sex life was rather spectacular and enthusiastic. 

From her place under a warm blanket on the couch, Scully glanced across the room at the small Christmas tree that had magically appeared in her apartment a few days ago. Mulder was aghast when she mentioned that she wasn’t putting one up, despite the fact that he himself wouldn’t decorate his own apartment, and the next day the four foot tree was standing in the corner when she arrived home from work. They had been together all day, so he must have recruited three little elves in his scheme; a fact that had her slightly regretting giving him a key to her apartment all those years ago. After some requisite grumbling, Scully located an old box of lights and ornaments and they decorated the tree together. In the end, she had to admit that it was a good idea; it did brighten up the place. 

With a sigh Scully glanced at the clock. She had expected Mulder an hour ago and the game was already half over, but she wasn’t really worried. Knowing him, he was off getting himself into trouble somehow, but Scully was determined to not get involved in whatever shenanigans he had gotten caught up in. She was already in her PJ’s and she would not be putting real pants on again tonight, that was for sure.

But she did want to know what he was doing, and she was just reaching for the phone when three loud knocks echoed throughout the apartment.

“Ho, ho, ho,” Mulder said from the other side of the door. 

Scully smiled to herself and opened the door, taking in the sight of Mulder wearing a Santa hat and a big smile. 

“You’re late,” she state with a grin.

“I got distracted buying you a gift,” he replied with a waggle of his eyebrows. “And since you’ve been such a good girl this year, I thought I’d give it to you tonight.” 

“It December 10th,” Scully said, eyebrows furrowed at the strange sounds coming from right outside the doorway where Mulder still stood. 

“Like I said, you’ve been exceptionally good this year,” he said. “Close your eyes.” 

“I’m afraid to,” Scully said, but closed her eyes nonetheless. 

“Okay, open them,” Mulder said moments later. 

Scully opened her eyes to see Mulder holding up a small, white furred dog of indistinguishable breed. And it only had three legs. 

“A dog,” Scully said in surprise. “You got me a dog. You got me a three legged dog.” 

“That I did,” Mulder answered with a grin, finally entering the apartment and thrusting the dog in her direction. 

Scully, still in shock, took the dog. It yelped excitedly and began to lick her face with glee. He got her a dog?

“You see, I was at the animal shelter,” he started.

“Why were you at the animal shelter?” she interrupted.

“I don’t know. I just somehow ended up there, but it was fate! Everyone was cooing over the cute puppies and I saw this guy all by himself in the corner, and I just knew that he was the perfect dog for us! Isn’t he cute? He reminds me of me,” Mulder said enthusiastically. 

“How so?” Scully asked, trying to calm the energetic mutt in her arms. 

“Well I think we have the same energy,” Mulder said with a laugh, scratching its ears fondly. “He was the shunned, eccentric misfit of the bunch. He’s a little damaged but eager to make up for it in other ways. And he obviously loves you. Smitten with you at first sight.” 

“Smitten, you were smitten with me at first sight?” Scully asked, letting the dog down to explore. 

“Yeah, I think that’s a good way to describe it,” Mulder said, reaching down to kiss her softly. “And don’t worry, I got supplies,” he said, claiming a big bag of dog food and a dog bed from the hallway. “Plus he’s trained and has all his shots.” 

Scully returned to the couch, watching her new pet poke his nose into every nook and cranny of the living room. “I can’t believe you got a dog,” she said, the shock finally wearing off.

“Is it okay? Do you like him?” Mulder asked, joining her on the couch. 

“Yeah, I was just surprised. And I’ve missed having a dog,” she replied, folding herself up under his arm. “What should we name him?” 

“Lt. Dan?” Mulder asked with a smile. 

“Well he only had one leg, this little guy has three,” Scully said, reaching down to rub his back before he darted off to the other side of the room. 

“He’s pretty fast!” Mulder exclaimed. “We can take him to the park tomorrow and run to his heart’s desire.” 

“Speedy, let call him Speedy,” Scully said. 

“Perfect,” Mulder replied, stretching out on the couch and pulling Scully on top of him. “Merry Christmas, Scully,” he said against her lips.

“It’s December 10th,” she murmured with a gasp as his lips moved to her neck. 

Things were just getting interesting when the sound of breaking glass interrupted their make-out session. The dog seemed to have found a new foe in the form of a four foot tall Christmas tree. In a flash they were off the couch. 

“Speedy, no!!!”


End file.
